Kisses and Wiggling Noses
by xXAna-Christ-342Xx
Summary: Dormouse realizes that March Hare does many hare-like things and he begins to wonder if he does something else that's hare-like. Inspired b a drawing I made yesterday. Just some fluff for all March Hare!WilliamXDormouse!Ronald


**My first serious Kuroshitsuji fic? Serious...? I don't even know if it's serious... :c**

**I've recently been on a WilliamXRonald obsession (it's already one of my OTP's...I WILL GO DOWN WITH MY SHIP!) and my obsession with Ronald Knox only grew when I saw Ciel in Wonderland in dub form. (Might I add...I wasn't fully satisfied with his English voice...AMERICA SHOULD HAVE VOICED HIM!...It just doesn't suit him... :c DISAPPOINTMENT! D': ) And so...I drew a lovely little picture of Dormouse!Ronald and March Hare!William. :3 And decided to make a one-shot for it.**

**So...Here's a one-shot for you... ^^; Some fluff...Drown in it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. It belongs to Yana Toboso. :) I only own this plot.**

**-oOoOoOoOo-**

It was another casual tea party for the Mad Trio. The Hatter sat beside his companion, March Hare, chattering his nonsense.

Across the table from March Hare, the Dormouse wondered what the Mad Hatter was speaking about. It seemed no matter how much he listened - and he didn't listen much, as he spent half the tea party asleep... - he could never really understand _what _the Hatter was talking about. The subject seemed to jump from one thing to another in an instant...Yet March Hare listened without difficulty...

"Oh dear..." March Hare suddenly said, interrupting the Hatter's chat about...Well...The Dormouse didn't really _know _what...But it must have been important, as the Hatter seemed a bit annoyed at being interrupted.

"What is it, March Hare?" Dormouse asked, stifling a small yawn. He was starting to feel sleepy again.

March Hare gave a small frown, his attention on the sugar bowl in his hands, "It seems we've run out of sugar..._Again_." he said, clearly disappointed by the loss of his sugar. Now his tea would taste so bland...

"Are you quite sure it's gone?" Hatter asked, his usual grin showing on his face, "Perhaps it's all hidden at the bottom~? ___Hee-hee-hee_~~" Dormouse stifled a laugh. That Mad Hatter. Always having such silly thoughts...

"I'm _very _sure there's no sugar at the bottom of this bowl, Mad Hatter." the Hare said, and even went so far as to give a small scrap at the dark bottom of the bowl with the sugar spoon. Much like a hare would if it was searching for it's food...And March Hare was searching...

"That's a shame..." Dormouse said, pouting a tad bit, "Do you think the Queen might give us some?" he suggested helplessly, "Or maybe even the White Rabbit?" He flinched when March Hare gave him a very chilling glare. Dormouse knew it would have been a mistake to suggest that White Rabbit...But March Hare _did _want his tea...

"Perhaps." Hatter replied, stroking a locke of his long silver hair that lay under his hat, "Perhaps I shall go see for myself!" he announced, standing so quick that his chair fell back, "Please entertain yourselves and our guests, you two, until my return."

Dormouse almost raised an eyebrow then he remembered: This was the Mad Hatter...He was absolutely insane.

When the rusty metal gate squeaked loudly, announcing that Hatter had left, Dormouse gave a slight sigh, realizing that he was alone...Well...He had March hare but, the man hardly spoke enough as is.

Yet as the time passed - time that felt like hours but were really just minutes - Dormouse ended up watching March Hare. The long eared hare was _still _looking into the sugar bowl, occasionally giving it a scrape with the spoon in his hand. There was a small frown, an almost pout, on his handsome face, and his brows were furrowed, showing his disdain of his predicament.

"Uhm...You know, staring at it won't exactly make sugar appear, March Hare." Dormouse squeaked out. He was starting to wonder if March hare was as mad as the Hatter...

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that..." the hare said, "But it wouldn't hurt to try...Would it?" he added, setting the empty bowl down and sighing. Now his tea would get cold...Well, at least Hatter always had more.

Again, there was silence, and Dormouse shifted uncomfortably. Oh, _why_ did he have to be awake _now_? And again he ended up watching the hare across from him. The man had abandoned his need for tea and began nibbling away at the cake before him. A simple slice of strawberry shortcake, with a strawberry still sitting at the top of it. The lazy mouse watched his companion, interested by how March hare would take his forkful of cake and nibble at it...Much like a hare would...

Now, come to think of it...March Hare did do a lot of things like a hare would. He often would tap his foot rapidly at the oddest of moments. The ears of his occasionally gave a twitch when sounds would appear nearby. When he ate, he ate things by nibbles...Small...quick little nibbles.

"March Hare?"

Dormouse's voice piped up so suddenly, the Hare nearly dropped his fork of shortcake. He cleared his throat and looked toward the young man across from him, "Yes, Dormouse?"

"Well...I noticed...You do a lot of hare-like things...Do you also...wiggle your nose? You know, like a rabbit would?" Dormouse flinched back when March Hare glared once more.

"Do not compare to a rabbit. Remember, I am a _proud _hare!" the long-eared man said, and turned his head away, nose in the air.

Nose...

Dormouse really wondered if it wiggled like a rabbit's...But as he thought of it, he found himself yawning once more, eyes becoming heavy. As much as he wanted to continue this thought...Dormouse found the idea of sleeping far more interesting...

While the March Hare returned to his cake, he heard the small snores of Dormouse. His eyes looked up slightly and through his glasses he watched Dormouse sleep, head propped up in the palm of his hand as usual. "Honestly..." the Hare said, shaking his head. The Dormouse was such a lazy fool...And how dare he compare March Hare to the White Rabbit! Wiggling his nose...Fah! What a foolish thought...

While thinking lowly of that Dormouse, March Hare suddenly heard the clinking of glass and he opened his eyes in time to see the Dormouse leaning forward, and he felt a soft touch on his nose.

Dormouse had taken advantage of March Hare's thoughtful state and had leaned forward to place a sweet kiss to March Hare's nose. The Hare in front of him was a bright shade of red when he pulled away, yet he was pouting a bit, as if unhappy of the sudden kiss. Dormouse only smiled and watched the hare.

And then there it was...

March Hare had unconsciously wiggled his nose, as if trying to shake off the kiss. It looked so cute to the Dormouse! With that little frown and red blush, Dormouse couldn't help but laugh at the way that nose had wiggled.

"It _does _wiggle!" the young man chirped happily, "Just like a hare's would!"

With a sigh, March Hare looked down and blinked. It seems that while Dormouse had given him that kiss, he had also stolen that sweet strawberry from his shortcake...March Hare was saving it for last...

Dormouse sat on the other side of the table, eating the strawberry happily. He chuckled slightly, "See? It wiggled. Just like I thought."

March Hare smirked slightly, adjusting his glasses before saying, "You wondered if my nose wiggled if you kissed it..." he chuckled faintly and looked at the Dormouse from over his glasses, "Well...I wonder if I could make you squeak...But I think it'll take more than _just _a kiss." He was satisfied when Dormouse jumped and dropped his strawberry in surprise at the words...

In the end, the Hatter returned to the tea party, sugar in hand, and was amused at the sight of Dormouse looking down, a bright red hue on his face, and March Hare nibbling away at his cake, a satisfied smirk on his face.

**-oOoOoOoOo-**

**My one-shot is DONE! *yawns* It's 2:27 in the morning...And I did this...Wow...No wonder I've got a head cold. D: I don't sleep properly.**

**Well, reviews? I'm not entirely satisfied...**

**But can the March Hare make that little Dormouse squeak? *smirks***

**Le review~**

**Here's a link to the picture I drew for this fic. Just remove all the spaces: http : / / xxana-christxx . deviantart . com / # / d4za2vv**


End file.
